Ranma's Wives: Goddess Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome, the mortal guise of the Izanagi, the father of the Japanese gods, has a goddess problem...but how? Let's find out, shall we? Part of the TRT Saga...
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma's Wives: Goddess Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a side-story to "Ranma's Wives".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

According to singer Joan Osborn's "One of Us", there is the spark of the God-Head, regardless of the actual name of this universal force known as "The Presence", in every being. For Ranma Saotome, the martial artist is a living god amongst men…literally. Thanks to exposure from the well of Creation itself, known simply as "The Source", Ranma became a god in his own right, and has inspired legends on Earth as the Izanagi, the All-Father the Amatsu-Kami (or "Japanese gods"). The irony is that the Ame-Kami were the progenitors of the Japanese, which meant that, in some twisted way, Ranma enabled himself to be born, by "bedding" his own ancestress, the Izanami. And, depending on which lore scholar one speaks to, the Izanami's true identity is either the daughter of the Jade Emperor, the All-Father of the Xian (or "Chinese gods"), or a time-lost Starfleet communications officer named Hoshi Sato, who became immortal. One theory was that the Izanami was really the previous incarnation of a certain uncute fiancée-turned-wife named Akane Tendo-Saotome. When asked for clarification on this, and other related matters, Ranma replied that Izanami was another facet of Gaea, the Earth Mother, who not exactly into monogamy, since she had many guises amongst the various Earth realm pantheons, and amongst the female populace, mortal and otherwise.

Not that Ranma would feign innocence on this matter, since he wasn't exactly monogamous himself.

At any rate, Ranma, as either in the role of the All-Father Iznami or as the immortal Ranshin Rantsu, has had his own affairs of the heart when dealing with Earth goddesses…and beyond…

"What is it?" asked Ayeka, sister of Sasami. Since Ayeka and Ryoko the Space Pirate's marriage to Prince Tenchi, heir to the House of Masaki, the Great House of Jurai, Sasami was in a bit of a funk. Part of her still had feelings for Tenchi, but another part of her realized that she might be destined to marry another…

Younger sister Sasami looked on at her older sister.

"Ayeka, something is happening to me," Sasami said, as she pants heavily. "Am I…growing up? And why do I like…Ranma so much?"

Ayeka was alarmed by these developments. Everyone knew that Sasami and the Juraian goddess Tsunami were destined to be one complete being someday, but she never thought that day was coming.

"It's okay," Ayeka said gently, as she comforted her younger sister. "You're just growing up."

"Really?" Sasami said. "But…why do I care about Ranma?"

"Why wouldn't you care about Ranma?" Washu said, as she goes over to Sasami with her medical bag.

"Washu-chan?" Ayeka asked.

"I got everything under control," Washu replied, as she opened her bag. She then pulls out an elixir from it before pouring some of it into a glass of water that sat near a pitcher of water near Sasami.

"Got what under control?"

"Tsunami has determined that she, rather than wait later, would like to wed Izanagi," Washu said, as she hands the glass over to Sasami. "Drink up."

"But…will I be okay?" Sasami asked, as she accepts the glass before drinking it.

"More than okay," Washu said with a smile. "It will help your hormonal an growth spurts."

"So…Sasami will become Tsunami?" Ayeka asked. "But why?"

"Who wouldn't want to ride the Wild Horse?" Washu said jokingly.

"Washu-!"

"Sorry, bad joke," Washu said, as she looks on, out towards the lake near the Masaki Estate. "Considering what happened recently, I guess Tsunami didn't want to risk a chance at happiness…"

Ayeka nods her head in agreement. She was aware of the menace known as Gorr the God Butcher, who sought to rid the Universe of gods with his "God Bomb", and who had already killed many gods across the Universe over the span of thousands of years. Ranma, as the Izanagi, was part of a team of warrior gods who stopped Gorr and his machinations. This action would do much to restore the cosmic balance with the rebirth of the gods, saving the Chaosin in the process, and would make Ranma and his fellow warriors of legends.

And make them all objects of affection of many goddesses, particularly for Ranma himself…

"You know, I see Ranma as a friend and kin, but, I might have to re-evaluate my relationship with him," Washu said with a sigh. "Heck, Tokimi is thinking the same thing, so I KNOW Tsunami wants in on the action-"

"Ahhhhh!" Sasami screamed, as her inner light burst forth from within. "Izanagi…RANMA-!"

FWOOSH!

And then, Sasami was gone.

"Oh, dear," Washu said.

"What happened to my sister?" Ayeka said with worry.

"It appears that, well, Tsunami was egged on by my comment about…well, you know."

Ayeka gives Washu a dirty look.

"Well, I didn't know Tsunami would be so…forceful," Washu said, as she gets up. "We got to find her…them…fast."

"But where did my sister go?" Ayeka asked.

"Most likely where Ranma is right now. Hopefully, Ranma is not doing something important at the moment…"

Half way around the world, Ranma was in Washington, DC, where he is in a National Security Council meeting.

"…And so, in conclusion, the new contracts should prove that HAMMER is cost-sensitive," said HAMMER Director Norman Osborn, Sr, head of OsCorp, a bio-tech firm that specializes in the development of super-human abilities. It was the "face" of the government-sponsored, meta-human R&D think tank known as "Cadmus", which was still under the jurisdiction of Dr. Amanda Waller, the head of Taskforce X, the oversight security firm for Argent and the Suicide Squade. No one liked Osborn, but tolerated him due to his background as the Green Goblin, a guise that still has clout within the super-villain community.

"And that is why I think HAMMER should have its budget increased, especially in light of recent events concerning the 'Ultron Incident'-"

"ZZZzzzzzzz," Ranma said, as he continued to snore while sleeping.

"Saotome!" yelled SHIELD Director Nick Fury, Jr., who took his father's place as director of the organization recently. His father, Nick Fury, Senior, was SHIELD Director during the Cold War, and in the 1990s before retiring. Amazingly, no would think that Nick the Senior and Nick the Junior were related, due to the fact that Nick the Senior was "white", while Nick the Junior was decidedly not. Still, in spite of this superficial difference, both had two things in common: an eye-patch over their left eye, and a forceful personality.

"ZZZZZzzzz…"

Amanda Waller merely shook her head at the spectacle. Sure, she considered Osborn an opportunist and a fool, but decorum counts for something in the halls of power.

Meanwhile, General Jack O'Neill, director of Homeworld Security, which was the public face of the Stargate Program, chuckled at the spectacle.

"SAOTOME!" Fury yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Ranma replied, as he suddenly woke. He then looked around the conference room.

"Er, what did I miss?" Ranma said.

"Colonel, if you're going to be our liaison to UNIT, I would really expect you to pay attention," said Henry Gyrich, Deputy National Security Advisor in charge of Metahuman and Paranormal Affairs.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you did not disrespect me so brazenly, Saotome," Osborn replied.

"Sorry about that," Ranma said with a yawn. "I had a rough night last night."

"I bet it has to do with one of your shenanigans involving one of your girlfriends?" Waller replied sarcastically.

"NO," Ranma said defensively. "I head off an invasion force of djinn from the fifth dimension. You know, the same dimension where Mister Mxyzptlk, Batmite, Wonder Tot, Chibi Chibi Sailor Moon and their people come from?"

"Why am I now hearing about this?" Gyrich asked.

"I agree," Fury replied.

"Because, I had JUST concluded that…nonsense a few hours ago," Ranma said. "I haven't had the time to write up the report yet."

"I think, in the future, we would all appreciate it we receive SOMETHING from you, on such matters," O'Neill said. "Granted, fighting dimensional entities can be a hassle and all…"

"Believe, I am more than willing to do the right thing," Ranma said, as he straightens his uniform. "And the next time an extra-dimensional entity decides to come to Earth, you all will be the first to know-"

Suddenly, the room lights up, as the goddess Tsunami appears, floating over the conference table.

"IZANAGI, MY BELOVED!" Tsunami said, dressed only in a silken sheet that covered her supple form strategically. "I FORMALLY SEEK YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE, ALL-FATHER OF THE AMATSU-KAMI!"

First, everyone looks at Tsunami, and then at Ranma.

"Um, well, um, huh," Ranma said. "Now, you know?"

Just then, Colonel Steve Trevor III, the son of the late Steve Trevor, Jr. and the original Wonder Woman, burst into the conference room with his security team. As the lead agent of Argent, Steve's role was two-fold. One, provide security for Amanda Waller, and, two, serve as the field leader for the Justice League of America. Trevor was also Ranma's grandson, since Wonder Woman was Ranma's daughter. As a result, Trevor was very sensitive to weird stuff…like powerful goddess who suddenly popped into normal reality.

"Everyone-?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, don't," Ranma said, as he gets up. "It's okay."

Trevor takes a look at the situation, and then lowers his weapon.

"Gramps, you really have to keep your social life separate from your professional one," Trevor said with a smirk.

"What's going on here?" Gyrich asked.

"Um, I got a personal matter to deal with," Ranma said, as he gets up. He then turned towards Osborn.

"Good job on your presentation, Osborn," Ranma said. "But, talk to Nabiki. She can get you even a better deal on weapons through Mishima."

"Oh, okay," Osborn said in surprise. "Thanks."

"Right," Ranma said, as he turned towards Gyrich. "Sir…?"

"I expect a FULL report, Saotome," Gyrich said.

"And I want a copy of that report," Fury said.

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he takes a hold of Tsunami. "Be seeing you…"

With that, Ranma and Tsunami disappear in a flash of light….

FLASH!

And was gone…

"Why do we even put up with him?" Gyrich said, as he sits back down in his seat.

"Saotome is tolerated because he's saved our planet more times than not?" O'Neill said.

"I really wish you didn't indulge him," Waller said.

"I take the good with the bad," O'Neill said with a shrug. "Sue me…"

The Land of Ama, home of the Amatsu-kami, existed in a dimension that parallel with many of the landmarks throughout Japan, with Mt. Fuji at the center. Though Ranma was the All-Father of the Amatsu-kami, he has allowed his daughter Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun and patron of the lineage of the Imperial family, to run the day-to-day affairs of the Japanese gods...

Needless to say, "Ama-chan" was none to please by her father's philandering ways, let alone learning that yet another female wanted to be with her father.

"Really, father," Amaterasu said, as she sipped her tea. "I understand that you wish to spend time on Earth indulging yourself with human mortals. I even understand your desire to spend your time with Norse as another god. But you want to bring an alien goddess into this family as a wife?"

"Amaterasu, I haven't decided on what to do," Izanagi said, as he sipped his tea. Izanagi was Ranma's god name, and he typically wore finer version of his normal Chinese clothes, and had a Holy Weapon called the Izanagi-no-Okami, which looked like a sword attached to a spear. Ranma rarely uses weapons on principle. However, with the Izanagi-no-Okami in hand, Ranma was more than capable of cleaving a planetoid in half with ease…

"Which means that you are most likely going to take Lady Tsunami as your wife," Amaterasu said.

"Alright, what's up?" Izanagi asked.

Amaterasu sighed, as she looked at her father.

"Why have you never made an effort to retrieve Mother back from the Abyss?" Amaterasu asked.

"Ama-chan…"

"No, Father. Don't 'Ama-chan' me! You and I both know that she is out there, and I want YOU to bring her back…"

Pause.

"Don't you love your family?" Amaterasu said tearfully. "Or, are you children just the by-product of your bedroom activities?"

"Never say that," Izanagi said. "I married your mother because I love her. You were the result of that love. Heck, I even fought the Xian to get your mother back…"

The Xian-kami was the name for the gods of China, whom Ranma has tangled with throughout the centuries…

"But, I guess I should make amends on this," Ranma said thoughtfully.

"So, you will find Mother?" Amaterasu asked.

"It's not going to be easy," Ranma replied. "Izanami was the guise of Gaea, and, unfortunately, Mother Earth has long since shed that guise…"

Pause.

"First, I will have to convince Gaea to be Izanami again, but, secondly, I would have to find a mortal host for Gaea to merge with," Ranma said. "Only when that happens will your Mother return."

"I see," Amaterasu said. "Do you think Tsunami would be Izanami?"

"She can't, due to her being the Chousin of Jurai," Ranma replied. "No, Izanami has to be Gaea and one who is an Earth goddess or immortal…or a gifted mortal."

"Which means that one of your existing paramours can be Izanami, I think."

"Or, someone else is," Ranma said. "Look, you and your siblings can choose who can be one-half of Izanami, while I convince Gaea to be the other half."

"Father, where do we begin?" Amaterasu asked.

Ranma used a simple mudra hand gesture to produce a large scroll.

POOF!

"What…is that?" Amaterasu asked.

"Um, this is my, um, 'Black Book', with all my contacts," Ranma said, as he hands over his scroll. "The names that are marked with a single check-mark are the ones whom I had been with intimately. Those names that are checked twice are the ones whom I had a long-term relationship…"

Pause.

"And those that are checked three times are those that I are or were married to," Ranma replied. "Oh, and ignore the names with the check marks that are obviously names of…guys."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I better check in on Tsunami," Ranma said hurriedly. "Got to go…"

And with that, Ranma leaves a perplexed Sun Goddess to ponder her thoughts on the next plan of action…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Who should be the Izanami, should Ranma is successful in convincing Gaea to be his wife again? Nominations from the readers are welcomed.**

**Next Time: The hunt for the next Izanami begins in earnest, as the women—extraordinary and supernatural alike—in Ranma's life step up to the nomination process of the gods. Unfortunately, the super-villain women and dark goddesses in Ranma's life see an opportunity to gain additional power as the Izanami as well. What is Ranma to do? See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma's Wives: Goddess Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2 and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a side story to "Ranma's Wives".**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

It is said that in the beginning, the gods walked the Earth, and through them, the legends of heroes and villains were born. And during this time, the Izanagi, father of the gods of the Nipponese, was a legend in his own right…but not necessarily for his Earthly exploits as a champion of the Light. No, the Izanagi was known for other things besides being a war god…

"Hmmm," said Izanami, as the Earth goddess basked in the after-glow of being with her husband Izanagi. Izanami, the mother of the Amatsu-kami, was one of many forms that Gaea, the Earth Mother, took, having merged with a woman to fulfill her goal of being the mother of the gods of Earth. She had decided to mate with Izanagi after mating with Ra, father of the gods of the Nile, in the form of Iussaset, the mother of the gods of the Nile.

Of course, Izanagi was suspicious of all this.

"Um, so, not that I'm against any of this, but, let me get this straight," Izanagi said. "And you took possession of Usagi and T'Pol, before taking possession of Hoshi?"

"That is correct," Izanami said.

"And, whenever you take possession, the…host of your essence becomes a facet of your being."

"Correct, my beloved," Izanami said.

"Great, just great," Izanagi said, thinking that his close friends will not get "swell heads" from being Earth mothers now. Still, he had to admit that Izanami, the combined form of time traveler Hoshi Sato and Gaea, was cute looking very maternal to him-

Wait.

"Um, is there anything else I should I know about this arrangement?" Izanagi said nervously.

"Yes," Izanami said, as she placed Izanagi's hand on her belly. "Congratulations. You are a father, now."

"Um…what?" Izanagi said. "Wait, how-?"

"I AM a mother goddess, you know…"

Years later…

"FLAME ON!" Amatarasu yelled, as the child goddess initiated her powers for the first time. She began to glow with power before bursting into a living flame.

"'Flame on'?" Izanami said, as she turned towards her husband.

"She must have gotten hold of my old comics or something," Izanagi said, as he broke out in a sweat. He then looked around to see his son Susanoo practicing the use of his powers…by zapping beetles.

ZARRK!

"Heh!" Susanoo said, as he grinned mischievously.

"That boy ain't right," Izanagi said. He then turned around, and then around again.

"Wait, where's Tsukyomi?"

"Su-kun was being mean to Tsu-kun, so he hid in his special place," Amaterasu said, as she floated around her father.

"Oh, boy," Izanagi said to himself. "Of ALL the powers he could have developed, it's the ability to warp into another dimension…"

Years later…

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Izanagi said, as Izanami packed her bags within their shared bedroom.

"Husband, it's time for me to move on," Izanami said sadly. "For every spring, there is a summer; for every summer, there is a fall…"

Pause.

"And for every fall, there is winter," Izanami said.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't prevent the Jade Emperor's flunkies from kidnapping you, or that you had been killed in my attempt to rescue you, or that I had to rescue you from the underworld, when you were stuck as a death goddess-"

"And yet after all that, you wonder why I am leaving you?" Izanami asked.

"Yes."

"Your heart will never be mine to have alone," Izanami said gently. "And do not worry about it; we'll see each other again."

"And Hoshi?" Izanagi asked. "What about her?"

"Why do you think I say that we'll see each other again?"

And, with that, Izanami walks out of the bedroom she has shared with her husband for many, many years, leaving the Izanagi to ponder his thoughts alone…

Years later, in the present…

Tsunami was in the gardens of Ama-no-kami, when Ranma, aka, the Izanagi, appears.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he casually walks up to his newest…fiancée, of sort.

"Lord Izanagi," Tsunami said, as she bows her head in respect and love. "I was afraid that I would miss your departure."

"Why would I leave without saying hello…or good-bye?" Ranma replied. "I wanted to talk to you about, well…"

"If you are concerned about Sasami, I understand," Tsunami said.

"Yeah, I know that you and her are one and the same, but, I wanted Sasami to have a life for herself before she accepts her role as Tsunami of the Chousin," Ranma said.

"Are you…upset with this?" Tsunami said tearfully. "Do you not want to marry me?"

"It's…complicated," Ranma said.

"Then, perhaps I can help?"

"Actually, if I have your permission, I want us to join minds."

"Oh?" Tsunami said out of curiosity.

"Yes," Ranma replied. "I learned an alien on how to perform a mind-meld technique. I can…better explain why I am apprehensive about our relationship."

Tsunami thought about what her beloved wanted…

"Very well," Tsunami replied. "I shall go along with your request."

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he steps up close to Tsunami. He then placed his fingers on the side of the goddess' face…

"My mind, to your mind," Ranma said, as he closed his eyes. "My thoughts, to your thoughts…"

"Our mind…to our mind," Tsunami said, as she begins to experience Ranma thoughts as if it was her own memory…

"_Oh, you're back," said Sasami, as she looked up from her dinner preparation. "How was...work…?"_

_Ranma-onna, still stuck in his girl form, and heavy with twins, waddled into the Saotome home, and plops down on the family couch._

"_What is it, Ranma?" Sasami replied, as she, also heavy with child, as she sits next to her husband._

"_I just got the reports from the front line," Ranma-onna said tiredly. "We've managed to take AR-558, a Dominion listening station, but…"_

"_But what?" Sasami asked._

"_The casualties have been high, on both sides," Ranma-onna replied. "I'm glad Ryouga was sent there to stop the repeated Jem'Ha'Dar attacks, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I should be out there," Ranma-onna said. "I shouldn't have gotten pregnant by Usagi. And now…people are paying the price for my indulgence."_

"_I see," Sasami said, as she looked away. She then looked back at Ranma._

"_Ranma, did you trust Commander Hibiki to do his job?" Sasami asked._

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Then, that's that," Sasami replied._

"_That's that?" Ranma-onna replied. "I could be saving lives-"_

"_But you are the mother of new life," Sasami said. "Ryouga and everyone that knows you well enough to know where your heart lies. They also know that when you have fully recovered from your pregnancy, you WILL do whatever it takes to end this war with the Founders…by their side."_

_Sasami then placed her hand on Ranma-onna's belly._

"_But for now, this is the most important thing you can do," Sasami said. She then placed Ranma-onna's hand on her own belly._

"_And we will do this together," Sasami said. "So, please, focus on this, and allow your mind be a peace with the thought that you have friends who understand OUR situation."_

_Ranma-onna sighs, and then takes Sasami's hands into hers._

"_You're right," Ranma-onna replied. "It's just…I don't want to be helpless and do nothing, while other people are getting killed."_

"_I know, dear, I know," Sasami said, as she rested her head on Ranma-onna's shoulder. "Endure this; do not suffer."_

_Ranma-onna nods her head, as she glanced at the casualty list. She was determined to end this war, and heaven help those who think that she was incapable of putting a stop to the Dominion's grand plan of conquering the Alpha Quadrant…_

Ranma lowers his hands, as he and Tsunami opened their eyes.

"I…I see now," Tsunami replied. "You loved Sasami."

"I did," Ranma said. "She was there for me when I needed her to be. And, she bore our children Vesper and Kang, who would grow up to be fine people in their own right."

"And…you're afraid that if I awaken now, she will not exist?"

"Yes," Ranma said, as he turned away a bit. "I know about the nature of Time and Space…among other things. I'm just afraid that if Sasami becomes you now, I risk the future."

"I see," Tsunami said, as she goes over to touch Ranma on the shoulder lightly. "Ranma, who is to say that I am not Sasami now, or will be again?"

Ranma turned towards Tsunami, and looked at the goddess.

"I don't understand," Ranma replied.

"It is true that recent events have…tangled the threads of Fate," Tsunami said. "However, your past is still just as true as your present, and will always be true as you chart your future."

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he thought long and hard for a minute…

"Izanagi?" Tsunami asked.

"Of course!" Ranma said with realization. "It's not me traveling through space and time; it is space and time that is moving around me. Therefore, the timeline is relative to the person that is experiencing, ergo, what has happened, HAD HAPPENED, and will happen whether or not I consciously make it happen."

Ranma then turned to face Tsunami…with a smile.

"Izanagi?" Tsunami asked with worry.

"The only thing that I have ever wanted was to allow those that I care for the chance to live," Ranma said. "Knowing that Kang and Vesper will always exist, I know that I can make my own way without fear of losing the people that I love…"

Ranma then gets on his knees.

"Tsunami, Chousin of Jurai, Sasami of the House of Masaki, will you marry me, as both Izanagi and as Ranma Saotome?" Ranma asked.

Tsunami smiled, as tears of joy fell from her yes.

"Yes," Tsunami said, as she nods her consent.

"Thank you," Ranma said. He then frowns.

"What is it?" Tsunami asked.

"I don't have a ring or something," Ranma said, as he closes his eyes. "And I sense something that is about to happen-"

FLASH!

"There you are!" Washu said, as she, Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi suddenly appeared out of thin air. "And it looks like we got here in time."

"Sister?" Tsunami asked.

"Sister, are you alright?" Ayeka replied.

"How did you guys get here?" Ranma said.

"The little furball knows Sasami, remember?" Ryoko said, as Ryo-Ohki hops off the head of the former space pirate.

"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki yowled, as she hops a bit before leaping into Tsunami's arms.

"Humph," Tsunami said, as she smiles while cradling the pet cabbit.

"Cousin, when Washu-chan said that we had to go to the land of the gods to find Sasami, I didn't think you would be here," Tenchi said.

"Yeah, who would have thought that 'pony-tail' here was some sort of god?" Ryoko said with a smirk. "Some sort of 'All-Father', no less?"

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma said dismissively. "Look, you guys are free to hang out on 'Ama-no-kami' as long as you want."

"Where are you going?" Washu asked.

"The Amaterasu wants me to find and bring back her mother, so, that's what I am going to do," Ranma said, as he turns to leave the gardens.

"It looks like you'll never catch up to Pony-Tail's harem, count," Ryoko said.

"Tenchi is much too noble to have other women as his wife, you degenerate," Ayeka said.

"If you don't like what I have to say, why don't you do something about it?"

"I think I just might-"

Suddenly, lightning fell from the skies, striking at a spot near the two co-wives.

BA-THOOM!

"Yelp!" Ayeka and Ryoko said in unison, and clung to Tenchi.

"Not here," Ranma said, as his eyes blazed with lightning. He then turned towards his cousin.

"Tenchi, can you…?"

"Um, sure," Tenchi replied, as he broke out in a sweat.

Meanwhile, Amaterasu thinks over at how to help his father select the person to become the new Izanami. She knew that Gaea needed a female host body in order to become Izanami again, but who could that person be…?

"Perhaps, you can simply do a general casting call?" said Tsukyomi, as he sipped his tea.

"What do you mean, brother?" Amaterasu asked.

"He means that any female who is familiar with father should be invited to have a chance at being Mother," Susanoo said.

"Do you know how much chaos such a move will cause?" Amaterasu replied.

"Considering who are father is, would life around here change?"

"You have a point there, brother," Amaterasu replied. She then summons her messenger bird, the Crow, to her side. She then turns to her brother Tsukyomi.

"Brother, write down the invitation to be Izanami, and use your magic to duplicate my messenger and the invitation, so that all who are worthy may have the chance to be our new mother."

"As you wish, sister," Tsukiyomi said, as a pin and parchment appears in hand. "These times will certainly be interesting…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
